


The Order

by OreoCheesecake



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoCheesecake/pseuds/OreoCheesecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you have lips like that, how could I possibly compete?" </p><p>Newly-married Jupiter Jones finds an unorthodox use for Balem that will make her husband Caine Wise very, very happy. Primarily Caine/Balem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Order

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the kinkmeme and because c'mon it's Eddie Redmayne. C'mon.

“You kiss your mother with those lips?”

She just might be getting the hang of this royalty thing. The rush of confidence from simply uttering that line is overwhelming. It’s why she can smirk at him with one raised eyebrow even while he’s glaring at her out of the corner of his eye. Why had she been afraid of him again? What seemed tall and dark and menacing a few weeks ago is now lost in a trembling heap of sequins. The image of him on his knees, billowy sleeves bunched up around his waist, is one she wants to revel in forever. Balem lets out a noise of protest as a hand – her husband’s – wraps around his nape, seizing the back of his golden choker before pulling him close.

Balem hisses, transferring that scathing look to Caine, who’s grinning down at him and waiting expectantly. The man’s knuckles are whitening on top of his knees. Jupiter kind of wants to tell him to maybe take the rings off? In case Caine suddenly gets in the mood for ah—a helping hand.

No, she realizes, her lips quirking. This’ll do for now.

“Well? Hurry up,” she snaps. Balem makes another wounded sound – seriously, is the guy ever _not_ a raging drama queen? Caine hums and jerks him closer, trying to press Abrasax’s face into his groin.

He mutters something that sounds distinctly like ‘filthy mongrel’ and Jupiter can’t help but get a little peeved. This is taking too long. So she marches over and runs her hand down Caine’s fly, easing it open to expose his long, pink cock.

“Didn’t I tell you, in very specific terms, to put his fat cock in your mouth and suck it like there’s no tomorrow? What are you waiting for, some fucking chapstick or something? Christ.”

And it’s quite obvious Balem only understood maybe half the shit she said, but he’s seething anyway, the lines on his face getting harder. But he’s slipping in between Caine’s legs, robes flapping about. Finally, he gives a tentative lick at the head of Caine’s cock. The splice immediately lets out a low growl.

“None of that,” Jupiter says with a ‘tsk’.

“I don’t see why you can’t do this task yourself,” he says sullenly, glaring hard as if the very existence of Caine’s dick is offensive to him. “Unless there’s trouble in paradise already.” 

“Well…” Jupiter crosses her arms, ignoring his jibe. “When you have lips like that, how could I possibly compete?” The Entitled reddens and triumph wells up in her. Whatever he’s trying to pull to get out of this game, it’s not working. And she’s going to drill that into his head.

She strides over again, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You know how your lot is just so obsessed with genes of this and that?” The muscles in his back feel even more rigid. “Guess what: you’ve got assets you need to use. _Didn’t you know you were genetically engineered to suck cock_ ,” she whispers in his ear, and the shiver that wracks his body is noticeable even beneath all the layers of silk. Jupiter moves her hand, places it over Balem’s nape, joining Caine’s. The newlyweds share a quick smile as she exerts pressure, pushing Balem forward again.

Finally, he relents, engulfing Caine into his mouth with one swift movement. It occurs so quickly that the man howls, startling Jupiter (who visibly jumps) and Balem (who twitches). But he simply continues, sliding his lips back until only the head is in his mouth, before pushing forth again until they’re wrapped around the base.

Jupiter finds she can’t take her eyes off his lips. She’d said all that just to irritate him but it’s true, how they belong there, pink and soft with the slightest tremble as he struggles to take Caine into his mouth again. Yet, there’s a fierceness in his hooded eyes silently announcing that when this is over, he’s going to kill them all. His nostrils flare and he lets out an audible huff as the splice pushes in suddenly, and God, she can practically see the outline of his dick through Balem’s cheek. Welling up in her is a rush of arousal she wasn’t expecting. This had all been just to humiliate Balem, but—

Now he’s looking at her, and it’s no longer a glare, or maybe only now she’s noticing that he’s sporting that half-lidded stare of his, and yeah, they look a lot like bedroom eyes now, which makes her shiver because it reminds her of Titus. Too many weird encounters with Abrasax siblings have fucked with her head.

His gaze remains locked with hers as he raises an eyebrow, noticing that her stance is rigid and her fists are curled at her sides. And then he slowly pulls back, Caine’s cock pulling out of his mouth inch by inch. He lets out a drawn out groan at this, but Balem’s not done, no. Jupiter can tell from his expression that he’s just getting started.

He laps at the underside of Caine’s engorged cock with his tongue, leaving a trail of shining spit. He has to crane his neck back to do so, and Jupiter wonders if the choker is making it hard for him, based on the way his chin jerks back. There’s a sudden screech of metal and Balem visibly winces, and oh – Caine must’ve bent the choker, leaving the part covering the back of Balem’s neck a partially gnarled heap of dented gold.

Jupiter catches the appearance of bared teeth as Balem opens his mouth again. “ _No_ biting,” she warns, and true enough, he looks disappointed as he abruptly changes trajectories and instead sucks in slowly. Caine throws his head back, thrusting hard in recoil, inducing a sputtering noise from the male before him.

“Your majesty,” he says, voice guttural and low, and if Jupiter wasn’t turned on before, she definitely is now. “Yes, Caine?”

“Make him take it all,” he mumbles. Caine has never been the eloquent type, but his overly-blunt statement causes an unexplainable heat to spike up within her. “Make him—“ His sentence is lost in a groan as he pulls the resisting figure closer. The deathgrip looks like it hurts, and maybe Balem’s trying to tell her so, based on his frustrated garbling, lips halfway down Caine’s erection.

Jupiter blinks in surprise as she notices it – the engorged bulb that’s now exposed at the base of his dick. She had gotten used to the sleekness and slipperiness apparently unique to a splice of Caine’s nature, but this… This is certainly new. She doesn't know whether to be offended or not. But it’s right there, red and swollen.

Balem is frozen, looking almost comical with half of Caine’s dick in his mouth. She guesses he’s just noticed it as well. “You heard him. Suck it all up,” she orders flippantly. But he doesn't stir. Instead, he pulls back, spitting out Caine’s now reduced erection with an audible gasp. He’s more flushed than before, panting and hesitant. He turns to Jupiter, almost questioningly, clearly nervous. She doesn't know whether she should laugh.

Anger overrides before she can allow sympathy to sink in. “What, are you playing some kind of virgin now? Lord knows you’ve done this a billion times before. You have several millenia’s worth of experience so what’s your deal?”

Balem’s expression darkens. “Splices are in the realm of my brother’s proclivities, not mine.” His gaze darts nervously to the bulb, and then back to Jupiter, who sighs and marches over once more. Why does she always have to take matters into her own hands?

“When will you guys learn that bringing up family members during sex is the opposite of a turn-on?” She grabs his hair none-too-gently, and ignores the resounding yelp, dragging him forward. The action brings hum of satisfaction wracking through her body, as their positions were reversed not too long ago. Only this time, there are no metal bars. Just Caine’s waiting dick, as Balem purses his lips and the tip presses insistently against them. The act only makes his mouth look puffier and more indecent.

“Come on,” she urges impatiently, and for good measure tightens her grip on his short black locks. He’s not doing a swell job of hiding his whimpers, but nothing matters more at this point, than making sure Caine gets his pleasure. “Open your filthy mouth or I’m gonna cut off your breathing,” she warns. Balem’s eyes narrow with hatred but he relents, and the moment those lips part, Jupiter tugs again. She’s had a lot of work experience forcing tools into uncomfortable spaces – this suddenly feels like just another job, and she chuckles at the dark humor of it all.

Caine places his hand on her curled fist – and they share another small smile – before he drags his chair forward. Balem’s making muffled noises of protest as Caine drives into his mouth, pushing forth until the throbbing bulb is touching Balem’s lips.

“More,” Caine gasps. “I need more, I need to—“

“Open wider,” Jupiter translates to Balem in non-horny-splice speak. But the kneeling male between them gives a jerk of his head, and mumbles something that sounds a lot like “I can’t”. Or maybe “Fuck you”, she can’t tell. Those two garbled syllables could’ve been anything. Saliva is dripping onto the floor.

“You will,” she says. And Balem strains – it’s a beautiful thing to watch, because he’s moving despite all the weight on him, from his mangled choker to the hands pulling on his hair to the huge long dick in his mouth. Yet he slides, and in a swift movement engulfs the bulb of Caine’s cock, too.

“Oh, fuck—“ he swears, and Jupiter assumes he didn’t mean to knock her hand away just now. Instinct has taken over, and he’s gripping the sides of Balem’s face, claws surely digging into his scalp as he fucks that obscene mouth mercilessly. Long, decorated fingers scrabble at Caine’s forearms uselessly, but he seems to not even have noticed. His eyes are pure black, shining like a predator’s in the dim light. The veins grow more prominent on his arms as he jerks in a surprisingly non-canine manner. There’s no clumsy humping like earth dogs, but instead the splice performs languid, smooth movements the likes of a well-oiled a machine. Like a goddamn drill.

She almost feels sorry for Balem, who’s letting out choked noises in between thrusts, who’s getting pinker and pinker, whose eyes are looking more and more glazed over from the sheer degree to which his mouth being violated.

But she recalls her family, his dragons, and how he almost took Caine away from her. No, she decides she’s not sorry at all.

Jupiter remains hypnotized by the bulb going in and out of his mouth. It looks bigger, firmer. She and Caine hadn’t even reached that base yet. Excitement dissolves into intimidation in her belly. They’ve had sex, but knot-less sex. Not to the capacity at which he’s… Able. 

But before properly anxiety sets in, Caine gives another ear-piercing howl and goes rigid.

After about ten seconds of stillness, in which Balem is squirming harder than ever before, and Jupiter’s half afraid Caine’s gonna crush his skull between his palms, her husband finally relinquishes his hold on the other male and falls back against the chair, boneless.

Balem, on the other hand, turns away, collapsing on the floor. Oh, here we go, Jupiter realizes, and his shrill screeching starts as he empties the contents of his mouth all over the freshly-cleaned marble. Great. So he’s not a swallower. You’d think they’d just fed him acid, with the way he’s gagging and trembling, hunched form disappearing into the swishing black silk. He’ll willingly bathe in sheer human essence but draws the line somewhere between that and ingesting body fluids? Fucking hypocrite.

Jupiter approaches and presses a hard kiss against Caine’s mouth. He whimpers in return, and she likes it when he does that. She likes it very much. Flashing him a wicked grin, she speaks loudly, over the sounds of Balem trying unsuccessfully to disembowel himself.

“That was great, babe. You were so perfect. I can’t wait to have you like this.”

Confusion fills Caine’s eyes. “Really? I thought you’d be—“ Balem’s sobbing in the background now, screaming things about his mother but otherwise not paying attention to them anymore. They try to ignore him. “—Well, disgusted. Despite everything, I still lose control when certain instincts kick in.” He mumbles the next part. “And I don’t want to hurt you that way.”

“We’ll figure it out, yeah?” She pats his arm comfortingly. “I’m slowly growing used to the idea of this ‘knotting’ thing.” Almost instantly, Caine’s face lightens up. She doesn’t need to look down to know that his dick is hardening once more. Damn dog-humans and their amazingly brief refractory periods. “Really?” He breathes.

“Well, I have to see how it works first. So maybe you can do some sort of demo. You and Balem. And I can watch and pick up a thing or two.” Caine has a rare smile that bears his fangs, and this is one of those times he’s not hesitant to show it. Jupiter pulls him in for another kiss. She pretends not to hear Balem when he chokes out a quiet, strained “What,” apparently having been paying attention all along.


End file.
